FF: Anonymous
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Someone sends Mac flowers


From: kevin amanda   
Subject:   
Date: Friday, November 23, 2001 8:31 PM  
  
Title: Anonymous  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: Harm/Mac  
Spoilers: references to season seven  
Summary: Mac gets flowers, but from who?  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song, Anonymous, that belongs to Garth Brooks and the talented writers.   
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
"Well I wrote our names a thousand times   
Just to see yours sitting next to mine  
Sent you flowers cards unsigned...anonymous"  
  
  
Every morning I sit in my office and watch her move toward hers. That tight standard issue marine uniform hugging every curve. I stare in amazement and awe as she talks with everybody in the office. She's got a special thing thing about her that everybody loves and feels they can always talk to her about. Then she stops and talks to him. He tells some joke and she throws her head back in laughter. I admit I'm a little jealous. They love each other with a passion that I can only hope to find one day. They're each others partner, best friend, and lover. They have a trust that can never be broken and that's saved their lives one time or another.   
  
  
"In days to come like days that passed   
My heart beats for you, always has  
Though you know me only as...anonymous"  
  
  
When I first came here about four years ago they were distant at best. They couldn't even speak to each other unless it was in the course of their duties. From the stories I've heard from Bud and Harriet you would have expected to get together right after his crash or her adventures at the embassy, but no they waited a long two years before they finally tied the not. It was hard when they first got married around the office. He transferred out and she stayed here. I've always been friends with both of them and known them for what feels like forever and when one of them leaves it's hard not seeing them everyday. Then about a year ago the Admiral surprised us all by announcing that we had a new lawyer coming aboard, my new partner. I never expect to see my old friend walk through the door. Apparently neither did his wife. The look on her face was priceless.   
  
  
"In dreams at night I carry your books for you  
And when I rise to flame for you  
Always to shy to carry the whole thing through"  
  
  
  
He's always pulling surprises for her. I walked into his office the other day to see him writing their names side by side hundreds of times on a piece of paper. I ask him what he was doing and he simply replied that he just wanted to see their names sitting next to his. Which brings me to what I'm currently doing. Once every week a delivery man from Arlington Florist brings her a dozen red roses and each time the card is signed anonymous. She's asked me time and again if I knew anything about the flowers she receives and I hated to, but I had to lie to her. When the cards changed from Hope your days is as bright as you've made mine to I love you she got to be a little frightened, but I reassured her that it was nothing to worry about. Now she knows something's up, but she doesn't know what.   
  
  
"Like the light from that eternal flame   
Burns for one without a name  
My love forever will remain...anonymous"  
  
  
Today is the day she finally finds up what's going on for about thirty weeks. She's been so stressed out lately that I don't even thinks she realizes what day it is or if she does she's down playing it until they get home. Just as I expected the same delivery boy comes through the door, by now he's stopped asking for directions to her office. Today he's just carrying 5 roses,   
one red, yellow, pink, white, and peach.   
  
  
"oh you'll always wonder who it was  
Who it was   
It was just...anonymous"  
  
  
She's so occupied with her work she doesn't notice the delivery guy standing at the entrance of her office. He clears his throat and that's when she looks up and notices him. She motions him in and takes the roses from him. Taking the card she reads it and smiles, thanks the boy and sits back down at her desk. A little bit later I see her husband lean on the door jam and they smile at each other. They really have something special between them. I see his lips move although I can't make out the words, but I did see one 140 pound marine launch herself in my friends arms and hold on like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"Well I wrote our names a thousand times   
Just to see yours sitting next to mine   
And I sent you flowers card unsigned"   
  
  
It's been five years and I still never found out if the told her that each rose represented each day they had been married. If she did she never told anyone at the office.   
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!   
  
**********************************************  
  
AS ALWAYS FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
